Contemplations
by via-the-internet
Summary: Set post-Conclusions. Josie2 contemplates her existence. Slight Josie/Lucas mentioned.


How was she still alive here? There was nothing but herself, the large, empty school, and the endless void. This was her universe. She could never go back.

She sat, unmoving, on the cold floor, looking longingly out the dust covered window. There was no one outside. There was no one anywhere. She was truly and utterly alone here. She never did have a life. Right from the moment of her creation, she was trained to make sure destiny played out right. But she didn't have her own destiny. Destiny was not being trapped here, with no way out.

This had been unforeseen. This universe was not supposed to be created. She was not supposed to be here, staring up at the cloudless sky.

It was better her than the original Josie. She had a destiny. She would save the world. Unfortunately, her double would never get to see that world again.

She never had a name of her own. To the other Observers, she was Josie. But she knew she wasn't Josie. Josie had a destiny she would get to see.

Now she asked herself, did she feel jealous of her? Josie had a family, she had friends, she had an entire life ahead of her to live. Josie was cared for, she was important to those around her. She hoped, she feared. She had genuine emotions. She loved.

Yes, love. That was what Josie had the most of. She had her mother. She had Vaughn. She had Lucas. In fact, she felt those feelings for Lucas too.

How could she love? She was nameless. Meaningless. She was trapped here, in this empty universe, alone. She didn't even know what to call herself. What did the science club call her? Josie's Clone? That wasn't a name. That was just something to call her. It was also true. She was a copy of the person who saved the entire world. She was Josie 2. Josie2.

Did she have feelings? How could she, if she had just named herself? She was trained not to show her emotions. To be strong, and independent. But she couldn't get rid of that feeling that she felt the day after her creation. She was unnecessary. There couldn't be two of them. She was a nuisance.

Lucas promised to come back. Would he? She felt something for him, but being unfamiliar with emotions, she couldn't tell what it was. There was just something about him. He never gave up trying to find the original Josie. She doubted he ever would have given up. Would he give up on getting her back, now that he had the girl he loved?

He couldn't love her. That was impossible. How could you love someone when you already have someone exactly like them in your life. Lucas had Josie, and she had nobody. This was her existence.

Vaughn also liked Josie. And she knew Josie had liked him before. He had betrayed them. He had lied. Did Josie still like him after that? How could she? But Josie always had been one to surprise the world.

Corrine also seemed nice. She had Marshall, and they were like two pieces of a puzzle. They fit perfectly. She felt like nothing could pull them apart. Josie was their friend. They loved her as a friend.

Professor Zachary. He was the first person she had ever talked to. He was so nice to her then. The way he spoke told her that he really cared for Josie. The second time she saw him, he seemed different, more confused and tired. He missed her. In his own way, he loved Josie too.

And what about Josie? She was interesting in the way that she had changed destiny. Josie had saved everything. She had been living in this empty world for almost a year. How long had she been here? She didn't even know. There were no clocks, no watches. There was no sun, yet there was light.

Light had been her first memory. She missed those first few experiences she had. People thought she was Josie. They treated her like it. She never had people who cared where she was sent. The people there only cared about the real Josie Trent.

She lay back, her fiery, red hair surrounding her face. She sighed. Then, realizing just who she was, she began to cry.

Josie2 never cried. She never felt, she never truly was. This was when she did all three for the first time in her life.

Tears streaming down her cheeks and falling onto the hard floor, she waited. For how long, she didn't know. All she did know is that she wouldn't give up hope. She wiped at her eyes, brushing the teardrops away.

She would never give up. Someone must care. Someone must love her.


End file.
